Welcome To My World!
by Kitty-chan53
Summary: Tora is a 'normal' girl in the normal world. And then one day she gets a character from Naruto stuck in her head. Uchiha Sasuke to be exact. Rated M for language and later chapters. SasukexOC & NejixOC
1. Hi Tora!

**Alright guys, this is my first time posting a fic. I wouldn't say I'm new to the site but I was too lazy to make an account and post something. Hahaha I remind myself of Shikamaru. NEwayz, I have no idea what I'm writing and I'll probably write myself into a whole but THAT'S OKAY! This character is based on me by the way. Just the name and age changed. Well I guess I'll see what's different and the same as we go along...**

**Name: Tora**

**Age: 14**

**Eye color: Changes a bit depending on mood. (Original, huh?) Normally in between gray and blue. **

**Physical description: About average. Definitely not even near **_**chubby**_** yet not thin enough to be **_**anorexic **_**or something. Oh, and she's really strong and you can't tell.**

**Personality: She'll be serious and stoic on occasion, but most of the time is totally random and fun. Definitely an interesting girl. Can be moody and acts suspiciously catlike... Eh, you'll see on the way.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tora pranced around her 8th grade classroom, her hite-ate of choice bouncing off her collarbone as she did so. It was a Konoha headband that she had bought for $20 at Hot Topic once. She collected them, actually, but Konoha being her favorite village in the entire anime of Naruto... well she wore that one most.

Her best friend Kyoko bounced after her, smiling back at their classmates. The school year was drawing to an end (_THANK GOD!_ Tora had thought when she realized this about ten minutes ago.) and so they all had gotten used to Tora, Kyoko--

"Ren!" Tora yelped as the brunette boy stepped in his path. She ended up half-glomping half tripping and falling on him. He grunted as the side of her head hit his chest. She then proceeded to slide off him to the floor. And she sat there, her legs neatly tucked underneath herself pouting up at him. Kyoko, meanwhile, stopped abruptly behind her, tripped, and started to fall forward. Tora, noticing this reached back over her head and steadied the girl then returned to pouting.

"What the hell was that for!?" she hissed at Ren, who helped her up.

She fixed her favorite hite-ate, of course, and then crossed her arms, waiting for his explanation. Apparently he didn't have one. He just smiled at her, and said "Aww, come now, Kitten. You know you can't stay mad at me for over three minutes!"

Hearing her pet name made her perk up, and Ren was satisfied to see her eyes become a sharp gray. He ruffled her hair and gave her an 'I told you so!' look. He walked away as she felt a sharp poke on her shoulder blade and suddenly remembered Kyoko, who was still behind her. "STOP IGNORING ME!" she shouted and jumped on her back, and Tora simply took her and continued to prance around the room, giving Kyoko a rather bouncy piggyback.

Tora loved her friends. She had what she thought of like a small group of friends. This consisted of Kyoko, who was like her exact twin, Ren, who was an arrogant and competitive boy who seemed to be born to lead, Haru, who really is a sweetheart. He's funny, and tries his best to keep up with Ren without much success. Finally, There is Leiko. She's pretty and she knows it. Of course there's me, too.

Anyway, by now the bell had rung and Kyoko had jumped off her back and sprinted to her locker. Tora followed suit. Her locker smelled funny. She had no idea why. She kinda liked it... but couldn't say what it smelled like. It always had, since she'd been assigned to it at the beginning of the school year. She grabbed all her stuff, shoved it into her bag and ran out of the school. Seeing Leika standing in front of Ren who was leaning on a tree, she sprinted up to them, heading right for Ren.

Leika's POV: (A/N: Just cuz I can!!)

Leika stood, one hand on her hip and the other dangling loosely, her bag on it. She was talking to Ren-- well, right now he was saying something to her but they were in a conversation and she was admiring his hair. It was messy in an oh-so-cute way, and reached just past his ears... His chocolate brown eyes looked really good with his hair, too. She opened her mouth to reply, but with a flash and a blur he was gone. Or, a few feet away on the ground with Tora pinning him down by his shoulders.

"Hi!" she purred before jumping off him and hugging me as a greeting. She was cute. She acted younger than she was and managed to make it cute. Usually it got annoying after a while if other people did it a lot but you just couldn't get tired of Tora.

The one thing she couldn't stand about her was her clothes. She had absolutely no taste in clothes whatsoever. Probably because she was so damn carefree- yet another characteristic that made her so damn cute. Which made me and other people so damn attached to her. Damn. Anyway, she seemed just to throw on anything that'll cover her and just not care... but she looked good in anything.

Tora's POV:

Tora plopped down on the couch of her family's living room with her beloved laptop, flip-flop-lap-top-potato-luvin-charlie-the-flappy-lappy-that-spins. Now, flip-flop-lap-top-potato-luvin-charlie-the-flappy-lappy-that-spins was a very nice notebook with a built in tablet thingy. But today, she was planning to watch anime… and was disappointed to see that she had run out of Naruto episodes to watch. Well, she'd already known that but she was hoping she could find the next one on the internet since it'd already aired in Japan. So she heard…

Biting her lip, she turned off flip-flop-lap-top-potato-luvin-charlie-the-flappy-lappy-that-spins and stood up. "Huh…" she mumbled before slipping out the front door. Her parents wouldn't be home for hours anyway, and her siblings… well, who knows? She paused and then thought, _And who cares?_ Before stalking out stiffly.

However, as soon as she stepped out, she froze. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her hands, horrified at the sight of… them being empty. She scowled, decided she seriously needed to get a life, and went back inside. _Seriously, I freaked out cuz I forgot my bag! Over-dramatic much!?_ She inwardly hissed at herself. It was okay though. She really wasn't mad at herself or anything. She just pretended she was. 'cause she was cool like that.

She went upstairs and grabbed flip-flop-lap-top-potato-luvin-charlie-the-flappy-lappy-that-spins (A/N: Pant…pant that's seriously getting annoying!!) and then headed downstairs. Her room was in the basement. She felt most at home there, for some reason. She picked up her rather large and overstuffed backpack and slipped (Shoved) flip-flop-lap-top-potato-luvin-charlie-the-flappy-lappy-that-spins into it and THEN proceeded to head outside.

Tora didn't know where she was going. In fact, she had no idea where she was now. But that was okay! She always seemed to find her way back. Hmm, right now, she was in a forest. She grinned her sharp fang-like teeth and shouldered her pack, almost bracing herself. Then she practically launched herself at the nearest tree and quickly crawled up it.

"Just like a cat." She purred to herself, settling on a branch and taking off her backpack. Sighing, the girl leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes with the bag in her lap for a moment before inspecting her nails. She did all she could to keep them pointy. And right now they could use some filing. Luckily a nail file was kept in the front of her bag, so it was taken out and each nail was filed down to a neat point. Her nails were long and clean, and she was proud of them, along with her teeth. Well, she pretty much liked being catlike.

No thoughts entered the girl's mind for a minute, and she froze. Simply listening to the sounds of the forest. Smelling the scents of the forest. She _loved _smells. You could tell a family's history just by smelling the scents that had been long since buried in the rug.

Next, a loom was pulled out of Tora's magic bag. Yes, an entire weaving loom. The girl smiled at it and then began.

Weaving was something she was good at. You can make pretty much anything and use anything with it. Wires, metal, string… She loved string, and had a strange obsession with it. You could do anything with it. Tie it, weave it, crochet it, knit it, play with it, chase it, tie it to a limb and watch it move like it was a part of you, bite it, the list went on as she worked. A few hours later she stopped when her shuttle ran out of string. She pulled out a ball of it but instead of putting it on the shuttle and resume weaving, she bit a good length off and tied the ends together. After putting the weaving stuff back, she began to make designs with the string. Jacob's Ladder, The Fly, Cup and Saucer, Eiffel Tower… once again, the list went on as she worked. Maybe if somebody was here… they'd play Cat's Cradle with her. That was one of her favorite games. But nobody would come and play with her. Nobody ever did. Oh well.

By this time the sky was dark, and she packed up and left. The daily visit to the forest became routine now.

Tora looked at Kyoko who looked at Haru who looked at Leika who looked at Ren. It always ended with Ren.

"It's not going to work." Ren announced.

"No shit." Kyoko put in. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and continued to frown at the shiny blue electric guitar.

Tora bit her lip and drew blood, only to lap it up. "Akira!" she wailed. That was her guitar's name, but Akira was sick. Or maybe the amp was sick.

Haru patted Tora's back in attempts to comfort her. "I think it's the wire hooked up to the amp." He murmured.

Tora shrugged. "How are we supposed to practice!?"

Ren placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Our band will practice. We're only missing _half_ a part. We've still got your voice! Don't forget, you're lead singer!"

He smiled at her and Tora felt better. He was right. Her guitar part wasn't exactly too important anyway. She was lead singer, Leika backup, Haru was the bassist, Kyoko was on drums. Ren, of course was lead guitar. Her guitar part was pretty much in between bass and lead guitar. Technically it was a second lead guitar, if there was such a thing.

"…and meanwhile, me an Haru will work on it." Ren finished. Tora nodded and trotted out of the garage with newfound joy. Leika and Haru shook their heads at her, with 'that's our girl, our insane girl' looks. Ren smiled, and Kyoko just followed suit.

By now, Tora was already exploring an alleyway and Kyoko caught up with her and glomped her. Tora braced herself on impact and laughed. "Hi, Kyoko!"

"Hey Tora! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chicken butt!"

"AWESOMENESS!"

"I know!"

Tora nudged Kyoko's shoulder with her nose. "Imma go exploring in the forest now."

Kyoko nodded. "Okay see ya tommorow!"

"Bye!" Tora hugged her and then climbed onto the roof and was gone. Well, to Kyoko. She was still there for Tora. Anyway, she was soon in the forest, but without her bag. Apparently her bag was her good luck charm because she tripped over a root and ungracefully fell and hit her head on a rock. The last thing she did was roll around on the ground a little bit, clutching her head and screaming. That didn't seem to help, and she blacked out…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay everybody, that was the first chapter! I don't think all chapters will be so insane… or… maybe they will? I dunno. Just try to stick around, 'kay?**

**Um, cookies for reviewers? I know, it's original.**

**Please note that flames will be used to cook yummy snacks for Kitty-chan. **


	2. Meep!

**Hi everybody… again! I made a second chapter! Aren't you proud of me?? Be proud of me. But sorry that it's really short. I promise next one will be longer!! I suppose I should put a disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…**

**  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I wish I had a purple duck. Oww… the light is wicked bright. Stupid crack of… noon? What?  
Tora sat up and blinked back the pain that came to her head.

Oh, so you're awake…?

"Meep!" Tora looked around. Forest floor, trees, roots, bushes, random crater, plants, sky clouds… Everything seemed perfectly normal… "Who said that!?"

You don't need to talk out loud.

Ohhh. Tora thought to the mysterious voice in her head. Okay then. My head hurts.

Really.

Yes.

I know that.

Tora gasped. You knowed that? You're physic, aren't you!?

She heard an irritated sigh and then a response. No.

Then how'd you know my head hurt!?

Because I'm IN it.

Oh yeah. Tora smiled and then stood up. "Ouchies." She then decided to get back home. She walked slowly through the forest, feeling rather dizzy.

After the painfully long journey she stood at the musty old basement bathroom looking in the mirror. It didn't look too different, just a bit swollen. After considering and shooting down the idea of letting her family know she was there, she crawled into bed and was sure she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Ugh… more light… Make the light go away…

Hn.

"Ahhh! Who was that!?" Tora had already shot up and looked around her room wildly.

We've already been over this.

Oh yeah! So… who ARE you, anyway?

Does it matter?

Tora made an angry face then realized it didn't matter because he couldn't see you.

I can see you perfectly fine. The voice corrected her.

Well, Mr. Mysterious voice in my head, it DOES matter who you are because I think I have a right to know who is in my head, reading my thoughts and talking to me!

…Uchiha Sasuke.

Tora simply blinked, put her hand over her forehead and fell back into the bed. Sleep…sleep… she thought. I'll sleep it off and I'll be normal when I wake up.

Sasuke's POV:

The Uchiha was getting bored. All this girl did was sleep. Okay, so perhaps he shouldn't blame her. She had a good excuse. And she had the most weird mind he'd ever seen. Then again, this had never happened to him before…

It was odd enough. Sasuke was training in Orochimaru's dojo, and he randomly blacked out and woke up in some random girl's head. He knew he wasn't in his world anymore, as he'd done some exploring out of the girl's body. He discovered he could do that if he tried hard enough. It was hard to explain. The girl woke up when he was outside her body. She sat up and tentatively seemed to think. After a few moments she looked satisfied and swung her legs over her bed and got down only to come face to face with him. She froze and stared at him. Sasuke just waited for her response. He heard her suck in a deep breath and then started to talk.  
"S-Sasuke?"

"Hai."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai."

And suddenly the girl looked so confused, scared and freaked out that he almost wanted to help her. Almost. "I'm insane." And when the Uchiha didn't reply, she just went on. "I'm insane, and you were in my head and now you're in my room—"

She stopped because Sasuke turned away. Hesitated. His pride had to let him admit it… "I'm confused, too." There. He did it.

"You're not supposed to be REAL!" she hissed, throwing her pillow at him. He simply moved aside and it his the furnace with a 'clang'. Before she knew it she was facing the floor, pinned down, with a kunai at her throat. She mewled in panic, and Sasuke blinked at her reaction.

"Don't try me." He told her calmly. He only let her up when she nodded. But they just stared at each other when he did so. Neither knew what to do, so Sasuke announced that he was going back into her head now, and did so.

"How the hell am I supposed to live my life with you living in there?" she demanded, knocking on her own head and then regretting it as a flash of pain washed over her.

I'm in here now.

Whatever. At least it's the weekend…When the Uchiha didn't reply, she just shrugged and walked out of her room and went upstairs, not knowing what to do now.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I've already started Chapter 3. I might post it up later today. :D**


	3. A New World

**I forgot what I was going to say.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO!! …OR LITTLE DEBBIE! D:**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

SASUKE'S POV:

Tora's parents didn't seem to notice… or care that anything un-normal had happened. (A/N: Seeryussly… Ai no haw 2 spel. lawl.) She just grabbed some unhealthy looking little pastry called a Little Debbie snack. It didn't look very appetizing to him, but it was really his problem. He was currently following her out the door, staring at the backpack she was currently moving to the other shoulder.

"Those have two straps for a reason." He pointed out.

She threw a glare over her shoulder. "Don't nag me, you're like those adult things. Adults suck. Why are you following me anyway? You're not in my head, you're not stuck with me!"

"Do I have anywhere else to go?" The trip to… the middle of nowhere was silent the rest of the way.

TORA'S POV:

Now they were at her usual tree. This was an awesomeness tree. She climbed up to her usual branch in the usual way, but when she peered down she saw that the Uchiha was scowling at her. Not her, the way she'd climbed. "You try it, then!" she snapped, making a face at him.

Without a word, Sasuke walked up the tree and stood upside down underneath the branch she was sitting on. Tora sighed, realizing her mistake. "Stupid ninja." She muttered and began to pout. When the boy did not react to her, just looked down/up at her, she pulled out her string activities. When he still did not react, she began to weave. And as she began to weave, she began to sing.

After a few minutes of weaving she looked down again. Uchiha Sasuke was still watching her, but now all the blood had rushed to his head. They both knew it, and so Sasuke repositioned himself, walking down to where on the other side of the branch, Tora's feet were—and then walked himself right-side-up. He hesitated, and Tora guessed he was dizzy now. This had happened to her before, except she sorta lost control of her muscles and fell into a wall… and slid down… So she wondered how Sasuke remained straight.

"What are you making?" he was staring down at the yards of new cloth she had made.

"I dunno. Nuthin really." She casually muttered.

This seemed to bore him and after telling her it was a waste of yarn, poofed to the ground, walked over to the base of the tree and crouched down, staring at the ground. This intrigued Tora.

"HEYYYYY!! SAAAASUKE!! WHAAAAT AAAARE YOOOOU DOOOING!?" she screamed down at him.

"Shut up. You're only ten feet away." He murmured, not looking up. He stood up and moved to the next tree, but this time he started picking some stuff up off the ground and examined them.

"…HEYYYYY!! SAAAAASUKE!! WHAAAAT AAAARE YOOOOU DOOOING!?" she screamed again.

"What did I just say?"

She smiled innocently at him. "Well, four feet ago you said that I was only ten feet away.

"You're almost as bad as Naruto…" he said to himself in Japanese. He didn't know when he'd learned English, but he was glad he remembered his native tongue. "That doesn't mean just because I'm fourteen feet away now you can yell."

"OH THAT'S RIGHT! You're a ninja! You have good hearing!" She grinned then whispered," …Heyyy…Sasuke…What are… you…doing?"

He sighed. "Show you later. When are we leaving?"

"I'm ready now," Tora mewled and climbed down the tree with her backpack, and even though he refused, led Sasuke to her house again.

SASUKE'S POV: 

Tora was back in school now, and he was in her room. She practically lived in her room, from the looks of it. It was a fairly small room, with a large bed. It took up almost half of the room, and her bookshelves were full of manga and little bit of anime. (He'd later find out that she got most of hers off the internet.) On her desk was a lot of drawings and some unfinished homework was thrown to the side. Her dresser was empty on the inside, but on top of it there was a coffee maker, whatever that was, (It was sitting on the box and that's how he knew) a lot of ramen and a glass of REALLY old water. There was some rubbery looking fungus on it. (A/N: Not that I would know what happens when you leave a glass of water out for a few months…)

Sasuke pushed the coffee maker thing off to the side, and after about a half an hour of studying the box and the papers he found inside it he felt confident that he could use it. Oh, and he also knew what it was for now.

He walked out of her room and into the basement. Then, just out of curiosity he turned and knocked on her bedroom walls. They were fake. She lived in the basement. He recoiled at the thought of living in a dirty basement. It was bad enough that she kept all her clothes on the floor, and her room was sooo dirty, but…

He shook it off and continued to the corner of the basement where there was a mirror, a sink and a toilet. Not even any walls. It was so disgusting! It smelled nasty too. Sasuke briefly wondered if she ever cleaned anything—probably not. He forced the knob on the sink open and water came pouring out.

Not…on…my life. The water seemed clear enough but smelled bad and had a slightly greenish tint, which was enough to drive Sasuke to shut the valve and go back to Tora's room.

Once there he started going through her drawers to find various things, none of which included clothes. He started hunting for a bucket or a cup or something, but soon gave up and grabbed the coffee pot and walked out through the garage door.

The forest Tora had taken him to was more…dull than the forests back home. The people seemed smarter and meaner. Sasuke didn't like this world. It seemed so foggy and different. The towns were so big and consisted of chain link and concrete. This forest was on the edge of it, and Sasuke really wanted to get out of this whole world, just go home. In fact he wanted to start over a new life. Train harder when he was younger, stop Itachi. Live with his clan. Overcome his brother and be the best in Leaf.

As he was daydreaming, he was walking, and soon enough he found a small stream. He kneeled over and stared down into the water. To his disappointment, this water was also nasty. He sighed and filled up the pot with water anyway, before turning and picking up some more herbs for teas. He already missed his green tea, and he'd found some herbs the other day for it…

TORA'S POV:

When Tora got home, she went straight to her room, and without looking in she threw her bag in it before walking in. She found an annoyed looking Sasuke standing next to the bag holding a coffee pot.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tora asked him, staring at the coffee pot.

"What the fuck was that for!?" he snapped back at her.

"Ohhh… did I hit you?" she asked, realizing he was in the room when she threw her bag in.

"No."

"Well, sorry. Now what the fuck are you doing?" she asked again.

"I need clean water." Sasuke looked out the window. Half of it was covered by the ground and the other half had a bush in the way.

Tora rolled her eyes. "There's water in the sink."

He shook his head. "That's nasty. I said clean water. And the stream in the forest is dirty too."

"It's called pollution, stupid. The water we drink is upstairs."

He shrugged, obviously annoyed with her calling her stupid, but did not refuse when she offered her to show him how to get clean water. They stood at a refrigerator and she showed him how to get ice, and then water out of a little hole in the freezer part.

SASUKE'S POV:

…It still tasted funny, but he'd have to deal. He'd also have to deal with Tora following him back to her room, interrogating him.

"I didn't know you liked coffee!" she finally said.

"Don't assume I'm making coffee." He said after putting the sort of cleanish water in the back and then put the pot in the slot. He then took a filter and set it down on the dresser. She was quiet while he took the herbs out of his pouch and with his kunai, chopped them up as small as possible and put them in to filter. He put the filter where it was supposed to go and turned it on.

"Now will you tell me what you're doing?" she asked.

"No." he'd been starting to feel sick, so he tried something; he went back into Tora's head and immediately started to feel better.

"Uhh… NOW will you tell me what you're doing?" but she soon realized that if he was out of her head for long it started to affect him.

It was silent the first minute, and then Sasuke asked her about her school.

Oh, we learn about math, science, history, geography, all kinds of stuff.

For 12 years?

Plus college and kindergarten.

That's stupid.

Well unlike you, we can't stuff our brains in like, a day.

The pot was done, and he came out of Tora's head and pulled the pot out.

"WHAT IS IT?" She asked again.

"It's green tea." He answered.

"Green tea tastes like grass." She made a face.

"Well then you don't have to have any." He said and poured himself a cup. (A/N: That I was too lazy to write about him going and getting!)

Sasuke knelt down on the floor and started sipping his tea. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in a nice, clear forest, back home… in between lonely training sessions. He wasn't sure if he regretted going to Orochimaru or not… So he never knew where to imagine himself. Maybe he didn't have to think about it anymore, maybe he was stuck here now. With an annoying girl. Who apparently decided to smash his cup of tea in his face just then.

He stood up, furious, with tea dripping down his body and shards of glass in his face, kunai in hand. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I want some, too!" she said grinning.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I know, it's a weird way to end a chapter. **

**I think it's funny.**


	4. Broken Bones

**Hehe… hey guys. Uh, I know you've been submitting reviews to me and stuff and I haven't replied—I can't figure out how to see them. Lol, so it's not me ignoring you guys, it's me being a retard. If anybody could help me…? I will now be able to see them NOW cuz I made it so I get them in an email, but I can't see the others so if somebody could tell me how in a review… XD**

**Silly Kitty-chan.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

SASUKE'S POV:

Sasuke knelt by the stream, pulling shards of glass out of his face. He placed them next to him, blood running down his face and hands shaking. There were so many of them and they were so small—Sasuke preferred one large yank and it would be over. This was taking forever—and he had no medical help. No way would he be going to a hospital.

He knew Tora had been standing there for a while, a cup of tea in hand. He had been expecting her to say something but no words ever came. Apparently she found humor in this. He didn't actually mind that much, it was just a bit…unexpected.

By now he was getting annoyed that she wasn't saying anything. It was too… not her personality. He turned around and gave her a long stare. She just stared back, her eyes a blue-gray. He sighed and washed the blood and tea of his face.

Finished, he turned back to her. She took a sip and continued staring. Uchiha Sasuke could stare down anybody, but Tora had good practice from the bitches at her school--he guessed as she began to talk:

"Do you drink it straight up?" she asked, holding up her cup of green tea.

"Yes," he said, noticing her tea had changed colors. "What did you do to it?"

"I added orange juice. It tastes like grass otherwise!" she smiled, then stared at his nose. "Your nose is broked."

"I had noticed, thanks." He growled. While walking to the stream, he analyzed the hit and realized that she had hit upward at his nose, because she was smaller than him and reached up. She could've killed him if she hit harder… or if he was weaker.

"I don't believe in going to the hospital."

"Good."

"Well what are we gonna do?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing." He stopped her hand in midair. "Don't touch me."

"Aww, I just wanted to touch it!" she whined. Sasuke shook his head and went back to her head. She didn't seem to appreciate this. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!" she clutched her nose with both hands, throwing the cup into the tree, tea and all, and dancing around wildly.

Sasuke waited one moment and then got out. "I can't stay out for long, you know."

"How can you deal with that pain!?" she squeaked.

"I take it you've never broken a bone before…" he sighed. "Can I go back into your head now?"

"NO! Let's go fix your nose!" Tora attempted to grab his hand but was shot down when Sasuke slammed he arm down, breaking it clean in half. She stared at him for about two seconds before her eyes widened and she yelped and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR AHHHHHHHH!!!!" she dropped and began rolling around on the ground.

"Uhh, oops…" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit bad. "I didn't mean that…"

"Wow that was really out of character for you Sasuke…" she grunted, cradling her arm." He growled and held his hand over her arm as a threat. "Meep!" she whimpered and crouched down, bending over her arm. "Don't hurt me..."

Sasuke woke up on the floor, with a body on top of him. "Unhh…GAH! Tora…what are you doing now…?"

"I woke up and glomped you!" And when he asked her why, she told him she'd just realized she was in a fangirl's heaven.

"What about your arm? You're crushing my nose…" he sighed when she held up her arm which was covered in a ton of layers of duct tape and had a homemade sling out of an ace bandage holding it up.

"My friends are coming over today. Do something about your nose and get into my head."

At this, he swore and told her she wasn't doing anything about his nose. She gave him a pleading look but he shook his head. She whined but did nothing about it, only went into her garage.

She stood at the sink and pulled her hair back, not even changing out of the boxers and tight, lacy tank top she slept in. She then put on a bit of makeup and turned to Sasuke. "You don't have to stare at me all day." He shrugged and smoothed out his clothes, which he slept in, and then started to work on his hair. Tora went off somewhere so he continued to work on the project, but she appeared at his side a moment later with a brush and a comb. He took the comb and worked at his hair until he decided it was good enough. There was a knock on the garage door and Sasuke went into Tora's head immediately. She was shocked and fell over right as some kids marched into the room.

TORA'S POV:

Kyoko laughed, Haru helped her up, and Lieko stared.

"Where's Ren?" she mewled, looking around. (A/N: What Sasuke sez while he's in Tora's head will be in_ italics_ now.)

_Behind you._

Tora turned around and faced him. "HOW YOU DO THAT!?" she squeaked.

He blinked, hesitated a moment, then grabbed her arm and asked, "What the hell is that?"

She yelped and he withdrew. "It's broke."

He stared at her, while Haru and Leiko gasped. Kyoko whined. Haru came up behind her and hugged her, avoiding the arm.

LEIKO'S POV: (A/N: I don't like Leiko.)

No offense, but somebody breaking her arm isn't such a big deal. Unless it was Leiko herself, since casts are ugly. Not as ugly as this homemade one though. Well, it looked cute—but only on Kyoko or Tora, just because they're like that. Anyway, this was really boring. Haru had fixed her guitar, so they'd come to practice. So they should start practicing. This was BORING. BOOOORING.

…BORING.

She held up Akira, and called to Tora, who then squee'd in delight and ran over and took it.

SASUKE'S POV: (A/N: lol I was thinking about what to write and I almost wrote SASUKE'S NOSE… Don't you guys just love these random little comments from me?)

_These kids are so weird._

'Shut up, Sasuke. They're cool!' (A/N: Tora's thoughts shall be ''d!)

Sasuke's broken nose had been going through waves of pain, just then he got one and let out a small grunt.

'Ow…'

Tora ran over to Leiko who held out a shiny blue guitar. "Akira!"

Another flash of pain. Another grunt. 'Ow!'

_It's worse for me, Tora. _

'Shut up, Sasuke, you should be used to it!'

_Do you hear me complaining?_

'You just did.'

_That wasn't me complaining, it was my way telling you to shut the hell up!_

'Gee, your way of telling me to shut up sure sounds a lot like complaining…'

(A/N: As Sasuke and Tora argue, let's go to…)

HARU'S POV:

…she dropped it.

Leiko handed the guitar to Tora. It looked like she had it—she probably did—but then at the last second she dropped Akira. It hit Tora's foot.

"OW MY NOSE!!!!!" Tora screamed.

Poor Tora… and poor Akira. He'd worked so hard on Akira, but it was okay, he could do it again. And Tora's…wait…nose?

Leiko picked up Akira and stared at her. She'd noticed too.

"Uh… Tora," Ren muttered, staring at her. "Is your nose okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I totally meant my foot. That's okay too."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry about the sudden and/or random changes! These chapters seem so short to me…**


End file.
